Wise Words
by Alex-Inu
Summary: Her words were said to me; “You can not heal pain with more pain.” And I cherished those eight words, because they brought me to my love. Sess/Kag R


**This is a little one-shot I typed up because im bored and on punishment. I can't talk on the phone, can't watch tv, and my internet is turned off during my punishment, so all I can do is sleep, eat, draw, and write. And now your wondering how I posted it my bestie, being as nice as she could, coped it off my computer and posted it for me.**

**Enjoy it and Review**

* * *

Title: Wise Words

Rated: M

Author: Alex-Inu

Summary: Her words were said to me; "You can not heal pain with more pain." And I cherished those eight words, because they brought me to my love.

Kags a junior along with Inuyasha and sesshoumaru is a senior

* * *

_** :::Flashback:::**_

"_Make her trust you, love you. Then fuck her and leave her. Accomplish this and you will get your six-hundred-dollars."_

"_Why should I do this?" _

"_You do not want the money for Father's car, or do you wish for me to ask our father for the money to fix his car, that his youngest son has totaled?" _

"_Bastard. I accept your bet."_

* * *

**5 months later**

* * *

_16-year-old Kagome Higurashi, smiled as she walked down the street towards her faithful, loving boyfriends house, Inuyasha Takahashi. He was once a player, who slept with many girls, but he had changed. He was the most caring person she had meet, and she loves and trusts him with her heart._

_Her smile widen as his big beautiful house came into view. She walked a little faster and final after a few minutes, she arrived at his doorsteps. Today was their 5 months anniversary, this morning she had got a call from him telling her to meet him at his house, for he had a surprise for her. _

**_Knock_**

**_Knock_**

_**Knock**_

"_Higurashi"_

_It was Sesshoumaru Takahashi, he was a senior at Shikon High, and was loved and respect there. He was a player, as was Inuyasha once. They have broken many girl's hearts, over and over and over. But that was history, cause Inuyasha was finished with that book and was on to another. _

"_Umm...is Inuyasha here, I'm suppose to meet him, he told me to meet him here, well not here, but here at his house. So if he is here could you let me know, but..." _

"_Will you please cease your conversation to yourself? You will follow me and will meet Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, and began walking down the hall. _

**_Knock_**

"_Come in Bastard!" _

**_Gasp_**

"_Higuarshi is here to see you, half-brother" Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk on his face as he watch as the tears began to build up in her eyes. 'Yes. You hurt this Sesshoumaru and he shall hurt you ten times back' _

"_Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. _

"_Yes, Kagome" He said as he laid on his bed, with Kikyo Hikuri, both naked. They were cuddling, like lovers, and her heart broke as the seconds past. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_You're not dumb Kagome. You know exactly what we are doing." _

"_You bastard...I...I loved you, I trusted you. I gave you my heart and you do this to me. Why?" Kagome said as her tears rolled down her red puffy face._

"_Here, half-brother, Six-hundred dollars. You have accomplished the bet." _

**_Gasp_**

"_I...bet...six hundred dollars" kagome said, choking on her tears. Sesshoumaru smirked at her and replied;_

"_Yes, Higuarshi. Six-hundred dollars, to get you to love, trust, and fuck him. And you see, he has won. I do complement him, although, it took him 5 months to fuck the school virgin." _

**_Slap_**

"_I hate you. I hate both of you." Kagome said and ran out of the room and the house, to never step foot in the big beautiful house again._

* * *

**L****ater**

* * *

"_Sesshoumaru. Izayoi wishes to speak to you in the library." InuTaisho said to him. _

"_Yes, Father." Sesshoumaru replied and walked out of the room to greet his step-mother. _

"_Step-Mother" Sesshoumaru greeted her and took a seat in front of her. Izayoi smiled at him as she closed her book. _

"_Sesshoumaru. I know I'm not your birth mother, but I do love you, I love you like my own. This is why I can not let you do what you have done." _

"_I do not understand." _

"_My son, what do you fear?" _

"_Nothing, Step-mother." _

"_Yet, you break the heart of a innocent girl, because you were scared of your love for her." _

"_Step-mother"_

"_As I have said, I may not be you birth mother but I do love you, and because of my love for you, I know you and I can read you as easily as I can read these books in this library." _

"_Lie"_

"_I do not lie to you. I could see it in your eyes, the jealousy and rage when you saw Inuyasha bring her to this house. I saw it in your eyes when she ran out this house, because of the pain that you and Inuyasha have cause her." Izayoi said, taking off her reading glasses, to stare in his eyes. _

"_Why did you do that?" _

"_She was the only one who would not have me and for that I loved her and admired her for that. But she ignored me, acted as if I did not exist, as if I was a parasite that she had to avoid." _

"_I see, so you gave her the pain that she cause you."_

"_Yes, Step-mother" _

"_You were a parasite to her. Did you ever think about the reputation that you and your brother have? You make girls fall for you, and they fall hard, before you sleep with them and break their hearts. You had changed but she did not know of that change. To her, you were trying to break her heart. She was right, it's just that you used your brother. After that has been said, I am finished here. I have gave you my words of wisdom and I only hope that you use them is a wise way." Izayoi said as she open her book and slide on her glasses. _

"_You may leave, fluffy. And please stop calling me step-mother." _

"_Yes, step-mother" Sesshoumaru said and walked out of the room. Izayoi shook her head as she started back reading._

* * *

**Much Later**

* * *

"_Why do you sit here, in the cold? You do see that the sun is setting and the snow is falling." Sesshoumaru said. _

"_Why are you here? You already cause me enough pain, surely you are not back to cause more." _

"_No, I don't believe so." _

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_I do not accept you apology." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because you don't mean it, it doesn't come from the heart." _

"_I am amending that I was indeed wrong for what I cause upon you." _

_Kagome laughed as she watch the sun set. Her tears slowly made a trail down her beautiful face. _

"_Yes, I see that, but doesn't mean that you are sorry. This is your guilt speaking for you. And I will not accept an apology that is not from the heart cause it means nothing to me." _

"_Well then explain to me how I should apologize from the so called heart."_

"_Thats the thing, you won't be able to. All your life, you never had to do anything, you father did. He provided you both with everything and anything. And all you had to do was ask. You will never know until you will never know the real feeling of accomplishment until you do it on your own. Like you will never be able to do anything from the heart until you feel what it is like to have a heart ripped away from you." Kagome said and turned to face him. She smiled a watery smiled and continued;_

"_It is funny, how you and your brother insist on correcting others, when they call you brothers, instead of half-brothers. People make that mistake easily because you two are far from different. You and your brother never experience the feeling of love, take the liking of hurting others when you please, and never did a damn thing in your life. But I do thank you, I thank you both because you have opened my eyes to see that love really is hard and rare to find. Because of you I thought, I was foolish for thinking that love was hard to find. I fell for Inuyasha and I fell for him pretty hard, only I got back up and I know now to watch my step for obstacles like that._

"_You are incorrect. I did know the feeling of love but she did not return the feeling."_

"_So you hurt others. You can't heal pain with more pain. I thought even the all-mighty-Sesshoumaru knew that." _

"_Forgive me for my ignorance" _

"_Forgiven. As I have once said, pain can not be healed with more pain. So please do keep your distance from me. I'm sure you can do that for the next 5 to 6 months, until you graduate." Kagome said and walked away from the scene, for the sun had finished setting, and it was night._

"_Incorrect once again" Sesshoumaru said to himself as the stars shined upon him. He stood up after a couple minutes and walked towards his car. _

'_Pain will not heal pain, so I shall give you my love to heal yours and mines."_

_**:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

I hope you like this little one shot, I hope it is good cause for some reason I kind of suck at them but I'm hoping to improve. If you enjoyed it review and if you hated it, please review and tell me about my mistakes.

Please and thank you

Alex-Inu


End file.
